Brave New World
by skytransduction
Summary: This story follows the journey of Subject 20, the maternal aunt of Desmond Miles. The young aunt discovers that her family has long been part of this society of Assassins, and she unwittingly has to take part in it. Can she handle being in this new world? Or will she try to shun it with all of her might?
1. Jail Break

Alexander: Guess who's back / Back again / Alex's back / Tell a friend

* * *

Chapter One: Jail Break

**(Saturday, 15 September 2012 – 10:56PM, Brooklyn, New York City, USA)**

I tiptoed downstairs. Jason was passed out on the couch in his underwear with an empty bottle of vodka in his hand. I dared not move closer; when he's in his underwear, his cock has a habit of slipping out. Very unpleasant, I know. Haifa gracefully walked down the stairs, and jumped on the coffee table. Tati would usually shoo her off of the coffee table, but he's visiting my Uncle Hallel in Marseilles. Uncle Hallel wanted me to come, but Tati thought it'd be best for me to stay home because air travel is very difficult for me.

I tiptoed back upstairs and got my bookbag. I'm going out to meet a friend tonight. He told me when and where to meet him. Hershey, a chocolate teacup poodle, was yapping at my feet. "Shh, not now Hershey! Mommy has to go out." Her sister, Princess, a Shih Tzu, joined in. Jason groaned, and I hid my bookbag behind my legs. He stopped. My girls were still yapping, though. "Oh fine, I'll walk you two. But then you have to come back."

I put the girls on their leashes, and I walked them around the block. They were very, very happy. Then I let them back inside.

After that, I walked to the train station to take the B train to Bedford Park.

-Memory: Fast Forward-

**(Sunday, 16 September 2012 – 1:30PM, Bronx, New York City, USA)**

It was windy in the Bronx, but it sure did feel refreshing. I exited the train station, and walked to the motel near Buhre Avenue. Why he chose this place, I don't know, but it better not look creepy. If it looks creepy, I'm not going inside and I'm going straight back to Brooklyn. I am not trying to get killed in the Bronx; this isn't the place for that.

So I went in the motel, and I waited at the reception desk. There was a blonde woman there, and she was talking on the phone. She gave me a room key, and she didn't even ask for my information. That's really weird. It almost makes me think that she either doesn't care about her job, or she's in on some conspiracy. I laughed off my second idea. It's rather unlikely that there's some conspiracy going on.

I went upstairs, and opened the door. At a glance, I saw a brown haired woman surrounded by a bunch of guards. I know this sounds like something from a gangbang porno, but I'm being serious. The woman was in a lab coat, and she was in a black pencil skirt with her brown hair in a bun. I quickly shut the door, but she asked for it to be opened. I cursed the woman at the desk for not doing her job correctly. It's situations like _these_ that make me feel weird. "No, no, Ms Miller, you have the right room." I poked my head back in.

"What do you mean by 'Ms Miller'?" I cracked the door, and squeezed half of my body in. "That's not my name."

"Of course it is, Ms Miller." I arched my eyebrow. "Would you like a glass of wine?" She bade one of the men to give her a platter with two wine glasses. It was white wine. I eyed the glasses, and I shook my head.

"I don't drink in public." She said 'hm,' and sat on the bed.

"Why don't you come sit?"

"Where's Desmond?"

"Secured." I arched my eyebrow, and I slid out of the crack of the door. Then I started my brisk march out of the door. While I was marching, I threw away the room key. After that, I started running down Brush Avenue and didn't stop until I was on Lafayette Avenue. I took a breather, but I still felt tired.

I have to keep going. _Maybe I shouldn't have went out the house tonight._

* * *

Alexander: So here's the teaser! Let me know what you think!


	2. Hell

Alexander: Hey, chapter two is a thing!

* * *

Chapter Two: Hell

**(Sunday, 16 September 2012 – 7:56AM, Hempstead, Nassau County, Long Island, New York, USA)**

I caught the train to Hempstead, New York after walking for a few hours. For some stupid reason, I didn't go directly home and let Jason know that I fucked up. Yeah, he'd laugh at me and tell me that I did, indeed, fuck up, but I guess he would've helped me get out of my mess. _Or not._ Probably not. Speaking of that rat bastard, he's probably in my room, rubbing his male essence all over my good smelling things. I know I identify as a male at least 90% of the time, but even I like good smelling girly stuff.

Goddamn it, I wish my Tati was here. He'd know how to make everything better.

I sat on North Hempstead Beach, and looked at the sunrise and the waves as I drank my soy milk Frappuccino from Starbucks. The wind blew, and the salt stung at my eyes from under my glasses, and it was about 70°. Then I turned off my phone so no one can call me. In retrospect, that sounds really stupid, I mean, why wouldn't I want someone to call me? But I just mean… God has truly blessed this day, and I don't want anyone to ruin it.

From there, I thought about my next course of action. I pulled out my iPod and put on Matisyahu. He has a really calming personality, and his music is mellow and yet you can still dance to it. The sweet sounds of 'Summer Wind' floated through the breeze, and its Middle Eastern sound relaxed me.

However…

The more I think about it, this doesn't seem right. Everything is too peaceful. Something is bound to go wrong soon enough.

"We got her!" _Wait, what?_ I felt something hit the back of my head, and from there, everything went black.

-Memory: Fast Forward-

**(Sunday, 16 September 2012 – 11:32PM, Rome, Italy)**

I awoke in a white room. There was a lone light hanging from the ceiling, and it was agitating the hell out of my eyes. I reached for my glasses, and I could vaguely make out the light switch at the opposite end of the room. There was a chair next to the bed, but I don't think my bag is in it. Tati and Misha, my adopted brother, like to joke about all of the things I have in my bags. They say that if they need something, that I'd most likely have it. That made me smile. But maybe I was smiling like I was cheesing because my face started hurting.

I wasn't in clothes that felt like mine either. I looked down. Oh, ew, they had me in nasty "you're here because your mental health is shite" clothes. If you don't know what they feel like (lucky you!), they feel papery and fake and they're very nasty and pasty coloured. I don't see my clothes hanging anywhere either. Shit, so I'm stuck in these rags.

If I'm going to be kidnapped, people need to know that a Queen like me needs clothes that fit my title. That means they have to be on point 24/7.

My muscles ached, and, despite my body's protests, I got up. I've noticed this: Every time my body insists on me staying in bed, I resist and something bad happens. Because I don't listen, I keep getting into trouble. Honestly, Tati needs to put a leash on me or something because this is really getting out of hand.

So, to clarify: I don't have my bag or my clothes, and I don't think I have my boots in this windowless hellhole. I rubbed my eyes and took a cursory look. Nope. No boots. So I'm stuck walking around with hospital socks on. Ain't that splendiferous?

I'm making my exit out of this windowless hell, and no one is going to stop me.

* * *

Alexander: I'm sorry chapter two sucked and stuff.


	3. Do I Really Need a Walking Tutorial?

Alexander: Chapter 3 is def a thing.

* * *

Chapter Three: Do I Really Need a Walking Tutorial?

**(Monday, 17 September 2012 – 12:20AM, Rome, Italy)**

So…

Apparently this place I'm at has a garden on this floor that's surrounded by the building walls. This is where I'm sitting. Surprisingly, no one's come by. This is unsettling, and I should keep walking. _But I'm so **tired**_. I internally groaned at the pain in my muscles. It's more intense in my lower back and shoulders than anywhere else. You know, I have tiger balm in my bag for situations like this, but you know what? I don't have my fucking bag, so I'm going to sit here and stay in pain. I laid down on the bench. Have you ever been so exhausted by something that you just had to lay down _somewhere_?

Okay, correction: I'm going to lay here and stay in pain. I felt someone coming, and struggled to roll myself on the ground. I guess I looked like a worm or something because that's what I sure felt like trying to roll onto the dirt.

"…Ms Miller, what are you doing?" I looked up. It's that woman from the motel. She had her hands on her hips and a pair of sunglasses on her head.

"Um…"

She looked around quickly, and sat on the bench I was trying to roll off of. "Raisa, seriously, what are you doing?"

I looked at her cross-eyed and said, "Uh… How do you know my name?"

"I'm your eldest bio sister, you little brat." I snorted. "Don't snort. It's not classy." She lit a cigarette. "Don't judge me, kid." I laughed. She took a puff. "Do you want to know anything before I have to knock you out?"

"Knock me out?" She nodded. "Um… Where are we?" I stretched and heard my bones pop. "Wait, no, which sister are you?" I can't be sure of which sister she is. After being kidnapped on a beach, I can't be too careful.

"Helena." Her name didn't elicit any response from me. "Brown Eyed Girl?" Still no response. "I'm the one Jason hates." I snapped, and nodded. That's the one! "Glad to see you remember me." I nodded. "Albeit vaguely…" I smiled.

"So, as for my other question, where am I?"

"Rome." I really hope she means Rome, New York and not Rome, Italy. "In Italy." I silently cursed. I'm all the way in Southern Europe, and I don't have my phone. "You look agitated, is something the matter?"

"Yeah, I'm in Southern Europe, and I don't have my phone." I scratched my stomach. "I don't have my phone, I don't have my bag, I don't have my clothes." I huffed, "I don't have jack shite!" Helen looked onward.

"Raisa, calm down." I glared at her. "I have your stuff. It's safe with me." I felt an overwhelming wave of relief.

"Can I at least have my clothes?" She shook her head. "Why?"

"You'll be issued hospital clothes." I groaned. "Is something the matter?" Yes. Something is the matter. I cannot and will not be caught dead or alive in these rags. Like I said, I'm the Queen, and these bitches better recognise. "Is something the matter?"

"Yeah, I hate these clothes. Am I getting new ones?" She nodded. "Are they better than these rags?" She nodded again. "Will I get actual shoes?"

"Of course."

"Then I am okay with this."

"Any more questions?" I laid in the dirt and thought about it. "Get out of the dirt. You'll catch ringworm." She pulled me out of the dirt, and sat me on the bench.

"Yeah. Where the hell is Desmond?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not even supposed to be speaking to you. If I'm caught speaking to you like this, we'll be killed, and your father would be losing a daughter." I shut my mouth. "Yeah, you don't want that on your conscience, do you?" I shook my head. "Good."

"I have another question."

"Shoot."

"Why am I even here? What did I do?" She looked at me. "If it's about my neighbour, I don't know how they launder the money, okay?"

"Raisa, you're not in jail. You're here for…" Her voice trailed off. "You're here for research. Let's keep it at that." I felt my mouth gently part to that there was a little gap between my lips. "Is that not a salient answer for you?" I shook my head. "Look, I'm supposed to be getting you to your new room. Just pretend like you woke up, and I'll explain more to you later." I listened to my sister, and acted as she said.

-Memory: Fast Forward-

**(Monday, 17 September 2012 – 08:30, Rome, Italy)**

After we got to this room with this glowing, rectangular box, I went back to bed. The mattress was hard, and I hope this thing doesn't have bedbugs. I don't need to bring bedbugs back home.

I guess sometime during my resting period, clothes were put in the closet. They didn't look _too_ bad, but they're still things I wouldn't leave the house in. I'd walk around the house in them, _maybe_ go to the bodega with them on, but I wouldn't go anywhere meaningful with those dregs on. Yeah, I sound really vain, I know.

I laid in the bed, and looked at the ceiling. It was grey, just like floor and the walls. There was a table at the wall closest to the bed with a book on it. I rolled over on my right. There's nothing but wall except a door on the right. I suppose the door leads to the bathroom. I'd hope so; I have to wee.

I got up and did my business, and I overheard some talking from the vent above the mirrors. It was muffled, and I couldn't make it out. I bet it was important. If it's muffled, then it's damn sure important. After I washed my hands, I exited the bathroom.

Helena was sitting at the chair at the desk. "Good morning." I nodded. "Did you sleep well?"

"Hell no. That mattress is shite." She rolled her eyes, smirked, and shook her head. Is that amusement she's expressing? I think that's amusement. "Hey, why did you call me 'Ms Miller'? That's not my name; you know my name."

"I know." She leaned back and crossed her legs. "But your birth father, his last name is Miller, and he works here." I choked. "What?"

"My birth father?"

"Yes. He's a high ranking Templar." She cracked her knuckles. "But you don't know what that is, do you?" I guess I had a blank look on my face. "Of course not. Your father has done a good job by keeping you sheltered from all of this." I sat on the bed. "Oh, you didn't know? Aleksander is very in the know about this." I stretched my neck out. "Oh, but you'll find out about this later, honey. Breakfast should be coming soon. You can eat in here or you could try to eat on the Animus."

"Animus?"

"Yes. It's Latin for 'soul.'"

"I know that, but what _is_ an Animus?" She grabbed my hand, and led me into the lobby. She pointed to the thing I saw last night. "That's an Animus?" She nodded. "What does it do?" I shuffled over to the device, and put my hand on the hump of it. The machine hummed loudly, and it glowed a light blue, almost white, colour. The machine was grey, like everything else in this God-forsaken place. Christ, these people need better interior decorators.

"Do you want to try it out?" I tried to get on the machine, but I'm too short to just kick my leg up… And I can kick very high. "Do you need help, Moina?"

"Huh?" I slid to the floor, and the floor was very cold. "My name isn't Moina."

"Yes it is." She winked. "Moina Zaafirah Miller." I arched my eyebrow. She winked again.

"Helen, I'm sure that's not my name."

"Yes it is! Now do you need help or not?!" I nodded. "Okay." She immediately regained her composure. She knelt on the ground, and she bade me to stand on her hands so she can give me a lift. I did so, and slid onto the Animus. "There!"

"So, how do I use this metal contraption?"

"You simply lay down, and let the machine do the rest. We'll do a tutorial first."

"What? I need a walking tutorial?" I snorted. "Because I'm sure that's all the person I'm going to be living as does." I closed my eyes and put my hands behind my head. "I bet we have really boring ancestors, Helen."

"Oh you have no idea…"

* * *

Alexander: Don't forget to comment! (^.^)


End file.
